Paradox
by psychoticObserver
Summary: Time turns, that child grows. She's born, she's raised, she's killed to protect, she returns. Who is she? Time is lost in an endless circle.
1. Chapter 1

**HeLlO EvErYbOdY!**

**How are you all? Keeping up the latest episodes, I'm sure. If not…**

**Leave. There's a door. Use it. Either that…or you're The Mysterious Mary-chan my sort of Beta. :P**

**ANYWAY! This is my first time writing a Doctor Who fic so I hope I don't screw things up. ^^**

**Advice is appreciated. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**_

**Chapter 1: The child**

A woman with light brown hair stares down at the baby in her arms. The child, a baby girl, only six months old, stares up back at her with intelligent, bright, blue eyes.

"Why?" The woman asks the child. The baby blinks her huge blue eyes and reaches up with her small hand, the baby's hand strokes the woman's face comfortingly. The baby does not talk, though the woman knows what she would say. 'Because I have to'. She is just a six month old baby. Just a baby girl. But yet she was leaving…

"You don't have to go…" The woman's voice cracks "You can wait…wait till you're older…" The baby whimpers, and reaches out, she pats the woman's face. Sadness reflecting in those brilliant eyes. She has to go…though she will miss this woman. She has to. Now. The baby moves her hands to reach down. The woman leans down and picks up a small, dark, hooded cloak and dresses the child in it. The child wears a light blue dress, with long white sleeves with ruffles and a single blue ribbon around her wrists. A blue ribbon clip in her light silvery hair, and white stockings with black slippers on her feet. "Be careful." The woman says, tearfully. She doesn't want to let the baby go. But she's a stubborn baby. An adorable, stubborn little baby. And she was leaving on her own…at six months! The baby nods, she's always careful, and clutches the technology in her hands tightly. With that, the light haired woman glances out from the alley she was hiding in, to check the street. The rain hammered down and she spared a worried glance at the baby girl in her arms. What if she didn't make it? What if he abandons her? The woman shakes her worries from her head. No, the child will be okay. The woman, pulls the child closer to her, to shield her from the rain, and runs out of the alley, to the object that child was destined to find.

_I must hurry…_ The woman thinks _There isn't much time left…_ The woman arrives at the object, panting. She tries to open the door, it's locked. She looks down at the child. The baby blinks at the woman before extending her small arm, holding that technology within it. The baby holds it against the lock, and pushes a switch. A light buzzes and the lock unlocks. The baby buries herself in the woman's hair as the woman pushes open the door and heads inside. _I have to be quick…before they come back…_The woman thinks as she hurriedly places the child gently on the ground inside. The woman worries if the child will be okay there, in the end she moves her to the back of the room, and wraps the baby's cloak around her small body. She's still nervous, so she digs around for something to lay the child on, she finds a few blankets, brings them back to the baby and makes them into a make-shift bed for her.

"There. You should be comfy now." The woman smiles at the baby, holding back tears "Y-You just hold on now…un-until they get back, o-okay?" tears begin to drip down the woman's cheeks. The baby stares sadly and sympathetically up at the woman, she reaches out a tiny hand at her. The woman takes her tiny hand in hers "Stay strong…okay, Axelia?" The baby jerks her head into a nod. And with that…the woman leaves the baby and disappears into the rainy, stormy night.

**So, that is the end of chapter one.**

**It's a bit short…definitely compared to some of my other chapters in my other fics…**

**But still, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^**

**Review people! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 2

**So…Chapter 2...**

**Woooooowwww…..Well, I hope this chapter is good, and that I got the personalities right.**

**O.o I'm nervous now…SHUT UP BRAIN! STOP Think-typing! Or whatever…**

**Anyway…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who…damn.**_

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

"It's raining a lot…" Amy muses as she stares out at the rain.

"Indeed." The Doctor replies

"I wonder how Rory is…"

"Indeed." Amy gives the Doctor a look before staring back out in the rain again

"It seems to easing up."

"Indeed."

"Do you have to keep saying that?"

"…indeed."

"England weather is always like this." Amy sighs. The Doctor nods in agreement

"Indeed."

"Are you going to say anything else besides 'Indeed'?"

"Indeed. I wonder how the TARDIS is doing."

"Should we go back to the TARDIS then? I've had enough of this rain." Amy asks, looking at the Doctor

"Indeed." After waiting a bit for the rain to let up, the two of them head off for the TARDIS. Amy and the Doctor chat happily as they duck through the rain back to the park the TARDIS randomly parked in. The Doctor momentarily frowns at the TARDIS door as he unlocks it, but brushes it off as something unimportant and he and Amy head inside out of the rain.

"So, where to next?" Amy asks excitedly

"Indeed. The whole of time and space! Where shall we go next?" The Doctor replies in a shout, throwing his arms up in the air to exaggerate his point, his voice echoing off the walls of the TARDIS. Suddenly a startled cry cuts off Amy's laugh. She frowns; the Doctor notices her expression and frowns slightly "What?"

"Doctor, did you hear that?" Amy asks, motioning him to be quiet

"Hear what?" The Doctor does a 360, checking out the interior of the TARDIS

"Shhh!" Amy hisses. The two of them listen quietly…

A tiny whimper can be heard from the back of the TARDIS. Then another. A small, high pitched whimper, like a baby's cry.

"Did you hear that?" Amy asks

"Indeed I did." The Doctor replies, looking around the TARDIS for the source. "Now where did that come from?"

"I think…it came…from over here." Amy says, walking towards the back of the TARDIS. She spots a bundle of carefully arranged blankets on the floor and runs over "Doctor!" Amy kneels down next to the bundle and begins to unravel it, the whimpering gets louder. The Doctor pops up behind Amy. Amy peels off the blankets and stares at the source of the whimpering "Oh…Doctor…look…" Amy scoops a little baby girl. A baby girl, dressed in a sky blue dress, long white sleeves and stocking, black slippers and a dark hooded cloak. Amy pushes back the hood to reveal the baby's cherub face. The baby stops whimpering and stares up at Amy. Amy gasps, the baby's eyes are a brilliant, shocking, bright blue. Her hair is a silvery blond colour and tumbles in thick curls to her shoulders, a bright sky-blue ribbon clip in placed in her hair. "Oh, Doctor, she's beautiful." The baby blinks at Amy, then turns her shocking gaze to the Doctor

"….Indeed." Is all the Doctor says, he kneels down next to Amy and looks at the baby, she is quite a beautiful baby. But then, he frowns "How did a baby get in my TARDIS?"

"I have no idea." Amy replies, smiling at the baby "Do you have a name, sweetie?" She asks the baby girl. The baby squeaks and waves her right arm, Amy holds the baby's fist and looks at a gold bracelet that lies on it, a name is engraved in the gold metal

_Axelia_

"Axelia." Amy says "That's a lovely name." The baby shockingly smiles. Axelia reaches up and pats Amy's face. Amy smiles at her then notices something in her other hand. Amy's eyes widen

"Doctor!" She shouts out. The Doctor, trying to think how a baby had managed to get inside the TARDIS, which was locked, had wandered over to the console. At the sound of his name, he spun around to face Amy and then walked back over to her

"I just don't know how a baby girl got in here on her own—Oh." The Doctor mutters, but then notices what Amy was staring at that was tightly clenched in Axelia's left fist.

A sonic screwdriver.

"How did she get _that?_" The Doctor exclaims, he scoops the baby out of Amy's arms and holds her so they are staring at each other. Axelia tilts her head slightly in confusion "You'd be not older than six months I'd say. So how did you get your little hands on one of those? Well, I guess we know how you got in here…but how did you reach the lock?" He babbles, the baby squeaks in response

"There was someone else?" The Doctor asks Axelia "A woman. She took care of you? But you didn't answer my question, where'd you get your sonic screwdriver?" Axelia squeaks again "You've always had it? I don't think that's the truth, now, is it?" The Doctor says, looking at her accusingly. The baby garbles something somewhat guiltily "Ah. I thought so. You got it from your parents then? That seems more likely, don't you think?" Axelia claps her hands, still clasping the sonic. Amy is utterly confused

"Uh, Doctor, you're having a conversation with a _baby_. She can't speak…" Amy trails off

"She can speak, I understand her. I understand baby." The Doctor replies. Axelia giggles. Amy shakes her head and decides just to go along with it. The Doctor then returns to his conversation with Axelia

"So, then. You got a sonic screwdriver from your parents? Well, you're not our average baby, now are you, Axelia?" The Doctor says, watching her cherub face carefully. The baby giggles. "So, who are the lucky parents of our little friend here? Who's your parents, Axelia?" Axelia stares at the Doctor in disbelief for a few seconds before snuggling closer to him, burying her face into his neck.

"Seems like she likes you, Doctor." Amy grins. Axelia turns her little head to face out of the Doctor's neck, pats the Doctor's face with her hand and says one word.

"Daddy."

**There we go! Chapter two is COMPLETED!**

**Now, chapter three won't be uploaded till next month, but that's two days away so… :P**

**I hope you like this chapter~**

**BAI NOW**

**R&R PEOPLE! SERIOUSLY! REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI ALL!**

**HERE IS CHAPTER 3! So Mary-chan, get off my back and Sjanni, stop crushing Sebastian's head.**

**By the way, my fic is set I series 5. Coz it's AWESOME. :D**

**I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far! ^^**

**ENJOY!**

**ON WITH THE SHOW**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**_

**Chapter 3: What? **_**WHAT?**_

"Daddy." Axelia says again, nodding to herself. Amy gapes at the Doctor, her gaze going from him, to Axelia, then back again.

"What did she just call you?" Amy asks the Doctor

"I believe she called me 'Daddy'." He replies simply

"So you're her father?"

"Not that I know of. I think I'd remember these types of things."

"Then why'd she call you 'Daddy'?"

"I have no idea."

"So…then did her real parents leave her here?"

"Maybe…I'm not exactly sure, apparently her parents gave her that sonic."

"Should we look around?" Amy asks. The Doctor nods

"We probably should." So Amy heads out of the TARDIS and looks around outside for anyone that could possibly be the parents of the child. Amy sighs to herself, she couldn't find anyone that even looked like Axelia, then the Doctor comes out, wearing a 'baby suspender'. (A/N: I don't know what they're called. Those baby carrying things that you wear on the front of your body…Sjanni would know right?) Amy gives him a shocked and slightly disgusted look

"_What_ is _that?_" She asks, blinking. The Doctor looks down, confused, at what he was wearing and at the slightly annoyed Axelia he was carrying around in it.

"What?" He asks "Isn't this what all human fathers wear for transporting their young?" Amy shakes her head and chuckles

"Oh, Doctor…" she sighs again "Come on, let's find her parents."

"Right." The three walk down the English streets, the rain letting up now so they didn't have to shelter themselves. Axelia whimpers occasionally, feeling uncomfortable in that baby carrying thing. Amy and the Doctor stop other people in the street asking if a child had gone missing or if Axelia looked familiar. No luck.

"Well. What now?" Amy asks as they continue down the street

"I'm not sure. I do know that we need to find someone to look after her. We can't take her with us, it's too dangerous." The Doctor replies with a sigh, though he said that, the Doctor wouldn't mind having Axelia around, she'd definitely be a cheerful change on their adventures. But it was just too much work.

Suddenly a shocking explosion burst out, two shops down from where the three companions were. They immediately ran to the scene. As they stare at the exploded ruins in shock, a figure stumbles out, coughing spluttering, waving their hand in front of their face, trying to dispel the smoke. The figure steps out onto the street, in front of Amy and the Doctor, both whose eyes widen as they see who the figure is. Axelia giggles happily.

"Well, that went better than expected." The figure says as she proudly looks up to the gaping people in front of her, she catches sight of the Doctor and grins "Hello sweetie."

"Hello, River." The Doctor replies. River spots the baby, still uncomfortably pouting in the carrier.

"Who's this adorable girl?" River coos, stepping closer, the Doctor steps back awkwardly

"Um…she's…" The Doctor stumbles for an explanation, luckily, or maybe not-so-luckily, Axelia decides to speak up for him and reaches back to pat the Doctors face before turning back to River

"Daddy." Axelia declares in her soprano, baby voice. River's eyebrows raise in amused questioning.

"Oh?" She asks, Axelia giggles then points at River

"Meddy!" She laughs, then claps her little hands. River tenses, the Doctor and Amy look at Axelia, confused.

"Did she just call me 'Mummy'?" River laughs, but the sound is somewhat nervous

"Actually I think she said something like—" The Doctor tries to say, but he is cut off by River

"She did, didn't she?" River laughs happily, then she frowns in thought "So I'm her mummy and you're her daddy, Doctor?" The Doctor tries to say something, but words seem to fail him

"Uh…well…"

"Oh, yeah, I think I remember that night…" Amy smirks at the Doctor at River's comment, the Doctor is really at loss of words now. River looks at her wrist. "Oh! Well, look at the time! I have much to do!" She grins coyly at the Doctor "Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be seeing you…" Then she taps Axelia's nose "…and our daughter very soon." And with that, River walks off with her usual badass-ess. (A/N: River is badass. You can't deny it. :P)

Axelia giggles and then looks up at her Daddy. Amy sighs and the also looks at the Doctor

"So! What now?" Amy asks, putting her hands in her pockets, the Doctor looks sadly at the baby he is carrying

"We go back to the TARDIS…"

"Great!"

"But we leave Axelia here." The Doctor finishes, Amy frowns

"What?" No response from the Doctor "No! Doctor, we can't just leave her, she has no one to look after her!" Amy shouts at him

"Amy, what do you expect me to do? We can't take her in the TARDIS with us, it's too dangerous for her and I don't have the time to look after a baby." The Doctor replies exasperatedly. Amy frowns

"So you're just going to leave her?"

"I don't really have a choice, Amy." The Doctor begins to walk back to the TARDIS. Amy hurries to follow him. The two walk in silence back to the TARDIS, except for the occasional whimper from Axelia. When they return to the blue box, the Doctor takes off the baby-carrier-thing and hands Axelia to Amy, then heads in side and soon comes back out with the impromptu bed that they found the baby girl in. He sets it down outside the door of the TARDIS and takes Axelia from Amy and places the whimpering baby in it. He wraps the blankets around her

Axelia starts to cry now and reaches for the Doctor "I'm sorry, but I can't take you with me. I'm not your daddy." And with that, he heads into the TARDIS to prepare for the next adventure. Amy kneels down next to the sobbing girl and strokes her head

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" She says, the wraps the blankets more firmly around Axelia "There, nice and warm. I'm sure someone will find you and take care of you. You just stay strong till then, okay?" Something strikes Axelia in those words and she cries harder. Amy strokes her head and tries to soothe her.

"Amy? Come on! We're going!" The Doctor calls from inside. Amy stands up and looks back into the TARDIS, where the Doctor is hitting buttons and pulling levers, and then she turns to glance again at the crying baby girl.

"Sorry…" And Amy leaves Axelia and heads into the TARDIS. The Doctor walks over to Amy and begins to close the door…

_Thunk_

The sound of an object jamming directly into the door catches Amy and the Doctor's attention, in the door, a dagger is neatly lodged, which then prevents the door from closing. The Doctor and Amy share a confused look, before they open the door again to find Axelia, still where they left her, but now she isn't crying any more, she's glaring angrily, and holding another little knife in her tiny fists. Amy stares at the baby in shock.

"You're not going to let us leave, are you?" The Doctor asks, bending down so he can look at the angry child in the eyes "Why exactly are you, Axelia?" The baby tilts her head and giggles "Hmmm…I suppose that's true…" The Doctor mumbles

"What's true?" Amy asks, her arms folded

"That her telling me wouldn't be much fun. She one likes her games." Axelia gurgles again

"What'd she say this time?"

"…that children can be quite demanding when it comes to their games…" The Doctor stares at the giggling baby "You're no baby, Axelia." She baby just smiles back. The Doctor stands,

"Right, fine. You win."

"What?" Amy asks, frowning

"She…Axelia can come with us…" The Doctor mutters. Amy beams at him then swoops down and scoops up Axelia and holds her up to her face and smiles at her

"You hear that? You can come with us!" Amy coos to the child, who giggles again in response

"But you have to take care of her, Amy!" The Doctor shouts, jabbing a finger in her direction

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You just can't admit you have a soft side, can you, Doctor? The Doctor Daddy. Has ring to it." Amy laughs

"I'm not her—Oh fine." Doctor mutters

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said I guess I can be her daddy." Amy chuckles and carries Axelia into the TARDIS along with her blankets.

The baby grins in triumph.

**Damn! Finally done! YAY!**

**ENJOY!**

**AND REVIEW! REVIIEEEEEWWW!**

**-B**


End file.
